


Command

by Servena



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cousins, Fix-It, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “ORUS! Stop right this instant!”[Alternative scene for the episode „Measure Against the Linchpin“ of season 2.)





	Command

Ahmad leaned forward on his horse. “You can address me as _Vice Regent_.”

Orus grinned. “I can address you as sandworshipper, or bastard, or lackey to a fat, useless Khan.” The sound of his sword being pulled out of its sheath rang out loudly in the silence of the night.

“ORUS!” His sister’s voice from the hill stopped him in his tracks. “Stop right this instant!”

Orus bared his teeth. “I’m just teaching the sandworshipper some manners.”

Khutulun turned her horse around and drove it down the hill in a canter. “You will do no such thing”, she said sharply when she had reached her brother’s side. “We did what we came here for.”

“I am the one in command here!” Orus snarled.

Khutulun didn’t even flinch. “You’re following _father’s_ command. If you cannot do so, I will relieve you of yours. Now - get - on - your - horse.”

There was a short moment where he just held her gaze, teeth clenched and his right hand clutching the sword grip so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Then he looked away and slid the sword back into its sheath. She watched as he climbed back onto his horse.

Then she turned towards Jingim and Ahmad. “Ride on. There is a waystation only a few miles out. ”

“You’re going to regret this”, Jingim said. There was no anger in his voice, only sorrow.

“That is not any of your concern”, she said. “It will be on our fathers to battle this out.”

But she couldn’t look her cousin in the eyes.


End file.
